Dancing In The Rain
by MissH-95
Summary: AU version of 'The Pain in the Heart' I didn't like the way Brennan just walked away, so here's my version of what would have happened, had this episode been played in my head. Hope you'll like. B&B, T for language, R&R and you'd make my day *smiley*


**Hi! So, I've been thinking, and I decided I wanted to make another AU one shot, just so things would play out the way _I_ wanted them to. But as I rarely get my way when it comes to a TV-show, this is the way it's going to be; if I want something to happen, I'll make it happen, and hope we somehow end up in another world, where _my_ imagination is law, and everything I write down, happens... :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bones, Fox does :)**

**A/N: This is an AU version of 'The Pain in the Heart'. Short one-shot. Let's see where it takes us… :P**

* * *

"I knew Seeley Booth. He was a good man, who earned my respect and affection. And I don't like many people." Caroline took a deep breath and continued her speech.

"Booth had a selfless commitment to his work; first in the military and then the FBI. Two weeks ago, he made the ultimate sacrifice; giving his life, to save his partner." In the corner of her eye, she could see the beautiful, but infuriating scientist, who somehow had wormed herself into Caroline's heart – not that she would ever let anyone know that.

"-And in that brave act, he showed us, what greatness we are all capable of."

Dr. Temperance Brennan was feelings a lot of overwhelming feelings all at once. She was angry at Booth for stepping in front of that bullet. She was furious with that fucked up stalker who shot him. She was heartbroken – no wait, the heart's a muscle it can't break – so heart-_crushed _that he was dead. She didn't understand why, which made her confused. She was fighting back the tears, telling herself it was irrational for her to be sad, because there was nothing she could do about it.

"That woman was aiming at me; I would have happily taken that bullet." She said, and everybody could hear the frustration in her tone.

"I know" Angela said to her, trying to comfort the emotional anthropologist.

"May God's mercy and love shine on Seeley Booth, as he takes his place beside the Lord." Caroline ended her speech.

"If there were a merciful God, why wouldn't he have saved Booth?" Brennan grumbled loudly, annoyed that Caroline brought the word 'mercy' up.

An elderly man shouted some orders out to the soldiers who were lined up behind the gathering.

A man in jeans, a green shirt and a long black coat, walked with a flower to Booth's coffin. Suddenly, one of the soldiers broke free from the line, and before anyone knew what was happening, the two men were fighting; the casket fell and revealed a not-so-human doll, the size of a real man.

"What the hell is going on?" Angela spoke the words Brennan was thinking, as they saw who was fighting the unknown man.

"They appear to be fighting" As Zach answered Angela, a shot of pure fury rose within Brennan. She saw the man reach for his gun, and thinking fast; she grabbed an arm from the doll in the casket, and whacked the man on the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Bones, nice shot!" Booth exclaimed and was about to give her a hug, but he saw the look of fury on her face.

"What?" He saw her ball her hand into a fist, and just like that, he was on the ground, disoriented, and with a throbbing pain in his jaw. She hit him!

"Ow!" He moaned in pain. She stalked off, and he hurried after her.

"Bones, what?" he couldn't even form a real sentence.

He reached the circle of people, and they parted slightly for him, but he gave a sigh as he realized she probably wanted to be alone. He looked to the ground, and ran a hand though his hair.

Brennan walked away with a furious pace, when she suddenly stopped up. He wasn't dead. He wasn't dead! She turned around and ran back, happy she wasn't far away. She saw him standing there, looking really good in the uniform, and she attacked him.

He fell back in surprise, and was about to ask what was going on, but auburn hair covered his view, and soft lips was on his own. The surprise wore off, and he kissed her back, as he realized it was his partner. This was a moment he had fantasied about for years, and he wasn't about to stop her.

He felt tears fall on his face, and he smiled slightly into the kiss. He was totally oblivious to those around him, as he ran his tongue along her lower lip, and she granted him access.

'_God, she tastes good!' _he thought.

Angela was grinning as she watched Brennan attack Booth. The kiss was hot and passionate – just the way she liked them, and seeing Booth and Brennan – FINALLY – kiss, made up for all the crying she had done in the last two weeks.

Hodgins was grinning right along with Angela, and Zack stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Cam and Caroline looked at each other and exclaimed a 'finally!' before turning around, and walking toward their receptive cars.

Sweets was busy analyzing, until Hodgins and Angela took each of his arms, and dragged him away, soon followed by Zack.

Brennan didn't even notice that people started to disappear. She was wrapped up in the feelings and experiences that were kissing Booth, and she gave a soft moan of approval, as his hands travelled down her side to her hip.

"Bones" he breathed in between kisses. She ignored him, until he repeated her name.

"Uhuh?" She continued kissing him.

"We should-" he moaned as he felt her kiss down his neck, and suck on a particularly sensitive spot of his.  
"-Probably go home." She nodded and her head fell back as he rolled them around. She didn't really give a damn; she just wanted to kiss him.

"I love you, Seeley Booth." She whispered in his ear, and got up.

A grin was spreading on his face, and it felt like it might be there permanently from now on, just from hearing her say those words. He stood up as well, and circled her waist with his arms.

"I love you too, Temperance Brennan" She grinned, and turned around in his arms, putting hers around his neck.

It had started to rain, but she really didn't care. She loved just being in his arms, and kissing him whenever she felt it necessary. They danced in the rain, with no music, just the sweet melody that was their hearts beating in sync.

Even with her hair sticking to her face, and her make-up all ruined, she was still the most beautiful woman, Booth had ever laid eyes upon.

"You're beautiful, Bones," she beamed at him, and pulled him down to kiss him.

They lost track of the time, as they danced around in the rain, laughing; but eventually, they made their way to her car.

"I love you, Booth, but just so you know; I'm mad at you" he looked at her, confused, but she just mouthed 'later'.

And it was much later, when he finally found out just what made her mad.

"But I gave a list to the Bureau!"

* * *

**Yup, he sure did... and if I was to write this one any longer, I would have made sure Brennan landed one riiight in Sweets' face, just for my amusement.. Lol, that wasn't violent at all... :P**

**Please tell me what you think. :D**

**- Is**


End file.
